A Dribble, A Drabble
by Digitallace
Summary: A collection of Drarry-centric drabbles based on reader given prompts. Beware of potential smut and random nonsense
1. Jaunty

Author's Note: Okay..so...I've decided to join dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07 in their quest for the Drabble Holy Grail...or whatever. This is fun, and I'm amusing myself, so that's all that really matters I suppose. The first prompt it 'Jaunty'. Let's see how I do, eh?

**Jaunty**

"No way," Harry hissed, shaking his head. "He's _your_ godfather. _You_ should do it."

"That's all the better reason why _you_ should be the one to do it. I'll have to see him over Holiday," Draco pointed out. "Besides, he already hates you. What's the worst that could happen?"

Harry glowered at the blond and shrugged. He wasn't afraid of Professor Snape or his detentions.

The Gryffindor disappeared inside the Potions classroom and Draco found it hard to suppress a giggle as he heard his godfather's booming voice ripping Harry a new arsehole.

"I don't care what sort of poofy ideas Dumbledore's been feeding that tiny head of yours with. I. Am. _Not_. Nor. Will. I. Ever. _Be_. Jaunty!" Snape bellowed in his most frightening cadence. "Detention for a month, Mr. Potter."

Harry scrambled out of the classroom, stifling a laugh as Draco grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him into a hidden alcove. "That was brilliant! You're my hero!" Draco informed the brunet before attacking the other boy's lips.

"Don't get too excited," Harry reminded the blond, gently latching onto his earlobe with his teeth. "You remember our bargain. If I called Snape Jaunty, you had to flirt with Ron."

"You have an odd fascination with gingers, Potter," Draco scowled as Harry licked his bottom, pouting lip.

"Don't worry," Harry soothed. "I like jaunty blonds too."

Author's Note: So, I'm playing catch up and doing all of their prompts first, but does anyone have any new ones for me?! Huh? *nudge* Huh?


	2. Sri Lanka

**Sri Lanka**

Harry closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue as Draco had instructed. He should have been worried, this game had certainly turned sour for him in the past, but it could also end up rather steamy if he could muster through his husband's antics.

"This is just an ingredient, right? Not an _actual_ potion?" he prompted. Last time he 'tested' one of Draco's potions, it had turned his skin pink for three full days before Draco found a way to counter it.

"Just ingredients. I swear." Harry nodded, but couldn't help the frown that formed at Draco's forced innocent tone. He knew trouble was likely lurking just around the corner.

Harry felt Draco press his long finger to the top of his tongue, leaving a chalky substance behind.

"Tell me what it is," Draco demanded.

Harry rolled it around on his tongue, smiling as he realized it was totally harmless. "Cinnamon," he announced with certainty.

"Okay. Now this one," Draco said and repeated the process. Harry tasted the new substance and frowned.

"It's the same thing," he muttered, figuring the blond was trying to trick him.

"Does it taste _exactly_ the same?" Draco pressed.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to think. "It's not as…hot," he admitted.

"Brilliant!" Draco shouted and Harry thought it was safe to open his eyes.

"Are you going to explain?" Harry asked as his husband went bustling around the lab without another word.

"Oh, _that _cinnamon was from Sri Lanka. It's supposed to have all the taste but none of the burn. George and I were thinking of using it in the new line of lube!"

"I suppose you'll be wanting me to test that as well?" Harry asked hopefully and Draco shot him a cheeky grin.

"Who else would I ask?"

---------------

Author's Note: Keep the prompts coming!


	3. Verdant

**Verdant**

Harry took one last glance at his robes and grinned smugly at his reflection. He'd just them commissioned by a famous wizarding tailor and he couldn't wait for Draco to see them.

As if on cue, he heard the telltale pop of Apparition down the hall and rushed to strike a sexy pose in the doorway. As expected, Draco's gray eyes took him in with slow, calculated precision.

And then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry barked, scowling at his lover for having the entirely wrong reaction.

"You look like a Slytherin," Draco replied, trying and failing to contain his haughty smirk.

"They tailor called them verdant," Harry argued. "I thought you'd like them."

"I do like them," Draco was quick to point out. "But they're green. You know that Weasley will never let you live it down if you show up to the Ministry ball wearing Slytherin green robes."

"_Verdant_ green," Harry corrected.

Draco flicked his wand at Harry's robes and muttered a quick charm before stepping back to admire his work. A thick coat of grass bloomed from every fiber of Harry's robes, making him look like a walking lawn.

Harry glowered at the blond and crossed his arms over his chest, plucking out a small white daisy growing out of his elbow.

"_Now_ they're verdant green," Draco laughed. "But it's still no less likely that you'll get teased."

* * *

Author's Note: I am thoroughly amused with myself


	4. Fortune Teller

**Fortune Teller**

Harry reluctantly followed Hermione and Ron into the Slytherin common room and took a seat in the furthest, most shadowy corner he could find. That didn't last long, however. Before he could finish his first Butterbeer, he was being pulled into a game of 'spin-the-bottle'.

Grudgingly he took a seat on the floor, Hermione and Ron to one side and Pansy, Blaise, Lavender and Draco on the other. Too soon it was his turn, and Harry gripped the bottle levelly before giving it a hard spin. It twirled and twirled until finally slowing and landing on the one person Harry had dreaded.

Draco smirked at him, one perfect blond eyebrow raised archly in challenge. "Go on then, Potter. Let's see how well you snog."

The room seemed to grow hotter all around them as Harry rose to the dare, moving across to stand squarely in front of the blond git. Draco and Harry kissed the same way they battled for the Snitch – fierce and intense. Long after Pansy cleared her throat and the rest of the crowd was ready to move on, they were still snogging.

"I don't get it," Ron muttered, shaking his head but Hermione was far less surprised than her friend.

"It doesn't take a fortune teller to see how this is going to end," Hermione sighed, already picturing their new future with Malfoy at Harry's side.


	5. Punishment

Author's Note: This one is a bit hotter than the others...but how could punishment not be?

**Punishment**

Draco snarled into the pillow, his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Harry's hot breath ghosted over him, sending shivers up his spine. He twisted his arms in their binds, trying to find a weak point.

There wasn't one. It was like Harry had gotten the knot-tying badge at Wizard Scouts.

"All you have to do is ask for it," Harry whispered.

"Malfoys don't beg, Potter," Draco spat, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Harry clucked his tongue in mocking chastisement while carefully keeping his body hovering over the blond's. "I told you when we started dating that you would have to loosen some of these Malfoy rules."

Harry slipped his cock into Draco's already slick and twitching entrance, but not deep enough to do anything more than tease. "Fuck, Harry," the former Slytherin growled.

"See, it's not much harder than that…just add a 'me' in between," Harry goaded, continuing to move in shallow, unfulfilling thrusts. "If you can't tell me you want me, than this is your punishment, Draco."

"I won't," Draco protested, but his voice was already wavering with the strength of his desire.

Harry sighed and pulled out entirely, grinning as his lover whimpered in protest.

"Fine," Draco huffed in a needy tone. "I want you, Harry. Fuck me, please fuck me."

Harry's eyes lit up with fiery passion as he mounted Draco and fucked him properly, sending them both into screaming orgasms. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his smirking lover. "We'll see what you have to say when it's your turn in the ropes."

But Harry merely laughed off the threat and looked forward to whatever retribution the blond had in mind.


	6. Clown

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well.

Clown

"I just don't understand what the big deal is, Draco," Harry huffed as he pulled his reluctant husband along into the big tent. "We never get to see Rose and Hugo now that they're in Hogwarts."

"But why the circus? Why couldn't we visit them at the Burrow?" Draco protested.

"What's wrong with the circus? There are fit acrobats in tights that show off their sexy man-bulges." Harry waggled his eyebrows, trying to tempt his lover, but Draco was having none of it.

"The only man-bulge I'm interested in is _yours_, so why don't we go back home and you can swing from the ceiling for me?" Draco suggested.

"But at home we don't have funnel cake or cotton candy."

"We also don't have elephant dung, thousands of screaming children or clowns," Draco argued, shuddering at the last bit.

"Draco," Harry replied cautiously. "Are you afraid of clowns?"

"Afraid?" Draco scoffed. "Hardly. Although anyone with a painted face and such poor fashion sense should be terrifying to anyone."

"You are!" Harry gaped, mirth making his emerald eyes shine. "You're afraid of clowns!"

Another shiver wracked Draco's body and his face transformed into a mask of pure loathing. "Creepy fuckers, the whole lot of them."

A tap to his shoulder had Draco spinning in place, planting him in too close proximity to a rainbow colored clown with a permanently plastered grin. He reached out to shake Draco's hand with his oversized glove and the blond leapt back with a shout. "Sweet Salazar fucking Merlin!" he screamed.

"This is brilliant," Harry gasped out between fits of laughter as Draco clung to his arm and glowered, his attention torn between his husband, who was as good as dead, and the frightening clown.

"I am _so_ getting you back for this," Draco warned.

Author's Note: I've gotten a good spanking for asking for more prompts (there is an entire database....) but what they don't realize is I like spankings...*lacivious grin*


	7. Moist Sock

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well. Okay, so this prompt was my own to them, which apparently made everyone *ew face* So, I decided to do it myself. *grin.

**Moist Sock**

Some days Harry nearly gave into Draco's plea for a house-elf, especially when it was his turn to do the laundry. Draco always fussed over how he wanted his Muggle suits cleaned just so, and his dress robes were to be handled with the utmost care. Whereas Harry tended to just throw everything in together and hope for the best.

As he levitated the laundry basket downstairs, he pondered the ways he could hide a house-elf from Hermione.

It was only when he came across some very moist socks that he realized he wouldn't need a house-elf because Draco could do the laundry all year as his punishment.

"Were you wanking?" Harry accused the blond, who was reading the Daily Prophet in his favorite chair as he watched Draco's face shift from confused, to full of denial to completely guilty.

"You'd already left for work and I was horny," Draco explained.

"You should have fire called me? You know I like to watch!" Harry grumbled.

Draco's face broke into a wide grin. "What if I promise to fire call you next time?" he asked, trying to pull Harry into his lap, but Harry only shook his head petulantly.

"Do better."

"What if I let you watch _right now_?" Draco suggested.

"Warmer."

"What if I wank you as well?" he attempted and Harry's face broke into wide grin.

"That'll do," he replied. "For now."

"How did you know anyway?" Draco asked, his mask falling back to confusion with a hint of heat behind it.

Harry pulled the moist, sticky sock from his pocket and shook it in front of his lover. "I found this in the wash."

"Harry," Draco said placidly while he thought of the perfect punishment. "That's your sock."


	8. Halloween, Blue Squash

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well. This prompt was given by bloodyvamp101.

Halloween, Blue Squash

"Perhaps if you paid more attention when I discussed wizarding traditions," Draco explained for the eighteenth time that hour, "you would already know this."

Harry rolled his eyes. They were getting sore from how often he had to do that this evening. "Is this where you point out how inferior I am because I was raised by Muggles?"

"Not inferior," Draco quipped. "That would be rude. Simply uneducated."

"Right. Because that isn't rude at all."

"So, as I was saying, you slice the squash like so." Draco leveled his wand at the gourd and demonstrated a perfect scalloped cut that divided the squash into two halves. "Then you clean it out," he continued, flicking his wand and casting a second spell that rid the gourd of all meat and seeds.

"Why is it blue again?"

"I've already told you, we use blue squash because it symbolizes a healthy harvest," Draco huffed, looking thoroughly put upon. Harry remembered the reason of course; he simply liked to be a pain when Draco started acting particularly ornery, as he often did around wizarding holidays. "We'll both be wearing them as hats during the Halloween party."

"I'm not putting that thing on my head."

"Oh, yes you are," Draco grumbled menacingly, plopping his half onto his immaculate blond quaff.

Harry snickered at the sight. Draco looked like a silly Christmas elf in a blue jingly hat. "I think you've got squash juice in your hair," Harry pointed out.

Draco looked disgusted and immediately removed the gourd and spelled his platinum mane clean again. "Perhaps we'll just leave them here on the table as decoration," he conceded.

"Of course," Harry replied, suppressing a grin. "Now, what are we supposed to do with that large orange one?"

Draco glared. "Now you're just being intentionally obtuse."


	9. Red Socks

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well.

**Red Sock**

"Granger," Draco began, but Hermione cut him off with a cough.

"It's Weasley now, and you know it," she huffed.

"Fine, _Hermione_ then," he continued, refusing to call her by the ginger moniker that he still equated with stupidity and destruction of the world as he knew it – Harry's friend or not. Perhaps he was simply being a little melodramatic, but he figured it was expected of him. "Now I've forgotten what I was going to ask. Something about socks. Moist socks, no…oh yes, _red_ socks. Harry said he left a pair here last time he stayed over. Do you happen to have them?"

Hermione eyed him curiously before nodding. "Of course, but why didn't Harry just ask for them over dinner last night?"

"You know our Harry," Draco gave as explanation and took the proffered socks before leaving Hermione with her screaming infants.

When Harry got home from work, he was in for quite a shock as he walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend completely starkers. Except for a pair of red socks. _His_ red socks. "Draco," he asked in a wavering tone. "What are you doing?"

"Remember last night when we were arguing, you mentioned that I should be more like a Gryffindor?" he explained.

"I remember," Harry replied warily.

"And that I should try walking a mile in_ your _shoes one day?"

"Uh huh," Harry replied lamely, his gaze unable to linger too far from Draco's prominent erection.

"Well, it seems your shoes are too big, so I thought I'd try walking in your socks instead."

"Bedroom. Now," Harry snarled before chasing his lover up the stairs.

"It seems to me that Harry Potter doesn't have it so bad after all!" Draco shouted over his shoulder as Harry tackled him to the soft bed linens.


	10. Rubber Duck

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well.

**Rubber Duck**

"It's not my fault your handwriting is so sloppy," George protested, arms crossed and unrepentant. "I merely filled your order as indicated."

Harry scowled back. He knew it didn't pay to try and argue with George and that it would likely result in a malicious prank, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with the item he'd just picked up from WWW. "You and I spoke about the new sex toy line, but this…this is what you give me?"

"Your owl message asked for a vibrating rubber duck, what was I supposed to give you?" George demanded in a huff.

Harry glanced once more at the smirking yellow duck in his bag. There was no way he'd be able to go back to Draco with this. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"That's not what I asked for at all," Harry sighed. "Go on, check my letter again."

George pulled the parchment out of the file cabinet beside him and pointed to the scribbled line. "See, you asked for it just there."

"George…it doesn't say that at all. What would I do with a vibrating rubber duck?" Harry asked.

George merely shrugged and scrutinized the note closer. "Well, there was a bit of a smudge there where I dropped my curry, so I suppose it could say…oh…OH!!! Sorry, Harry. We'll get this all fixed up for you. No worries, and no charge."

"Thanks, Mate," Harry sighed, passing the bag across the counter to the redhead. "Could you imagine Draco's face if I told him I was planning to shove _that_ up his arse?"

"Too much information, Mate. Too much information," George winced and scurried into the back room, leading Harry to believe that perhaps he should have led with that line.


	11. Threesome

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well.

**Threesome **

Draco glanced over Harry's shoulder and scrunched his nose up at the colorful periodical in the man's grasp. "What is that?"

"It's a comic book," Harry explained and nodded in Neville's direction. "Nev brought over a whole stack of them."

"What do they _do_?" Draco still looked confused and Harry bit back a chuckle.

"Erm, they entertain?"

"They don't _look_ very entertaining," Draco pointed out. "Even newspapers have pictures that move and talk. These aren't doing anything."

"They are filled with stories of superheroes," Neville attempted to explain, and Harry merely sighed, knowing that they'd opened a large can of worms. He'd likely be trying to educate Draco about comic books for the rest of the weekend until Draco finally understood. And then the blond would simply lose interest and mock Muggle things once again and Harry would be back to square one.

"Superheroes?" he predictably asked.

"You know, like people with super powers," Neville elaborated.

"Like wizards?" Draco asked.

"No, like Superman, and Spiderman and the Incredible Hulk," Neville corrected. "This one is about an invisible man, a guy that can make things grow just by touching them, and a man whose extensive fortune allow him to buy tons of gadgets that he uses to take down bad guys."

Draco stole the comic and flipped through it quickly, pursing his lips at the images. "That sounds like us," he remarked, puffing out his chest proudly. "We could be in a threesome."

Neville blushed and looked away while Harry laughed. "I think you mean, _Triad_, Draco."

The blond glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "I said what I meant, Potter," he clarified with a wink.


	12. Squeeze, RentBoy

As I mentioned before, I'm participating in this little drabble fun with dracosoftie and FaeryQueen07, so you should go and read theirs as well. This one is a tad hotter because Bru complained about the lack of hot man sex in the last one…

**Squeeze, Rent-Boy**

Harry groaned as Draco's tongue slipped beneath his collar and then up along his jaw, ending in a gentle nibbling of his ear. "So hot," he breathed. "My hot little whore."

Harry pursed his lips at that. "You didn't pay extra for kinks, Malfoy."

"Shut up. You know I'm good for it, Slut," Malfoy bit out as he pulled Harry into a deep, ravaging kiss.

"Snogging is extra too," Harry pointed out and Draco smacked him roughly on the arse.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he hissed, squeezing and manhandling the delicious flesh of Harry's pert bum.

Harry instinctively flinched, but his cock failed to notice as it rutted into Malfoy's satin sheets, begging for release. He pressed back into Draco's body and the blond rewarded him by shoving two slicked fingers deep inside of him and hooking them just the way he knew his whore liked.

When all movement stopped, Harry groaned in protest, panting Draco's name into the air. "Beg me," Draco demanded. "Beg for my cock."

"Please, Draco. Fuck me, please," Harry moaned, because it was all about the client.

"That's right," Draco said as he lined himself up and pounded into Harry's tight, hot channel, making the brunet scream. He grabbed the thin chain connected to Harry's collar and tugged, pulling Harry's back up to his chest. "You're my dirty little whore, aren't you, Potter?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"For the right price," Harry breathed and Draco fucked him long, and hard until they both came and collapsed spent on Draco's expensive sheets.

"Next time," Harry panted, pulling at the collar on his neck, "you get to play the rent-boy and I get to play the client."

"Looking forward to it," Draco grinned before leaning over and snogging his husband senseless.


	13. Buttercup

So, I've picked back up on the Drabbles thanks to my dear friend Amanda (Arineat). The prompt for this one was: Buttercup

* * *

Harry stood on the front stoop to Malfoy Manor in his best dress robes, a bouquet of bright yellow buttercups in one hand as he raised the other to clack the iron knocker. He took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly while he waited for a house-elf to eschew him into the massive home.

Instead, Draco Malfoy himself came to the door looking dapper as ever. Pale pink lips formed a rare smile, which quickly turned into a familiar sneer as the blond took in Harry's offering.

"What?" Harry blurted, feeling worry overwhelm him. "Should I not have brought flowers? Is it too much?" Harry was rubbish at first dates, and this was apparently no exception, despite the fact that he'd been trying to secure it for weeks.

"No. Flowers are fine, Potter. Those are weeds," he explained, a look of mild annoyance on his face. "Did you rob them from the Burrow's yard?"

"No," Harry replied, crestfallen and somewhat defensive. "I got them from a florist. The clerk said they meant 'I'm dazzled by your charms'."

A faint blush tinted Draco's cheeks at the words but he quickly covered it with a cough. "Well, I suppose you can't be entirely to blame for it then," he offered, stepping aside.

"That's very magnanimous of you, Draco," Harry said as he passed into the huge foyer, brushing Draco as he went, sending a shiver of excitement through both men.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling that you'll make it up to me before the night it out," Draco purred, closer than Harry remembered him being. He silently thanked the buttercup, desire strengthening within him as Harry thought that perhaps this date might just be his last first.


	14. Crystal Vase

Prompt: Crystal Vase

* * *

"Buggering fuck!" Harry shouted, staring down at the remains of a shattered crystal vase. This was exactly why he hated coming to the Manor. There were too many expensive things that Harry's bumbling form could knock over.

He whipped out his wand, casting more repairing spells than he actually knew the incantations for but each one only left him with a partially formed vase or simply a pile of crystal shards. Panic set in as he tried to imagine explaining his clumsiness to Narcissa, who he was sure already hated him simply because he was dating her only son.

More quiet curses flew from his lips as he tried desperately to think of what he could do. He thought that Hermione might know. She had two young children after all; surely they'd broken their fair share of expensive trinkets, although Harry couldn't imagine anything like this in her home. The crystal vase must have cost a small fortune, and there it was in a glittering pile of dust on the floor.

How was he going to explain this? Draco would be furious.

As if bidden by the thought of his name, his blond boyfriend came waltzing around the corner just that very moment, too quickly for Harry to hide the crystalline rubble. "Harry, you look like you're up to something," he chastised.

"No, nothing, just…bloody hell. I broke the vase. I didn't mean to, and I swear I'll pay for it, just help me hide it from your mum," he pleaded.

Draco gave him a stern appraisal, his lips pursed in anger before they swelled into a laughing grin. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I've broken that vase a hundred times. It's beyond repair. I just pile the dust up on the pedestal and cast a glamour on it."


	15. Mud

Prompt: Mud

------------------

"No."

"But-"

"No," Draco repeated, despite the look of exasperation on his boyfriend's face. "Absolutely not."

"Draco, it's perfectly sanitary," Harry argued. "The girl in the lobby said so."

"I don't care what that simpering woman said. There is no universe in which mud is sanitary, Potter," Draco huffed.

Harry winced at the use of his surname, which meant Draco was thoroughly annoyed with the Gryffindor. "Draco, I assure you--" he began, but was sharply cut off.

"The massages were lovely, but I am not. Getting. Into. That. Mud." Draco turned, refusing to face Harry.

"Draco, it's not as if they pulled it out of the flowerbeds out front. It's healthy minerals taken from healing springs all over the world," Harry continued, reciting what he'd learned from the spa's pamphlet. After the blond remained silent for what seemed like ages, Harry fell back on the tactic that usually worked to coax his lover into something the snooty Slytherin didn't want to do. "Fine," he huffed. "If you do this now, I'll let you top for the rest of the week."

"The rest of the week includes two days, Potter," Draco sniped, catching Harry's loophole, but the Gryffindor only grinned and rolled his eyes.

"For an entire week," he amended, slipping out of his terrycloth robe, his foot hovering over the deep tub of mud.

"I suppose I could try it," Draco huffed, looking like he'd won some sort of prize as he disrobed and slipped into the mud, a look of mild disgust on his face. Harry joined him, grinning madly as Draco settled in. He knew the blond well enough after so many years to tell that he was fully enjoying himself. A smaller man might have felt cheated for having to barter sexual favors to get his lover to do something he actually enjoyed after he bothered to try it, but in reality, Harry only bargained what he would have given his stubborn boyfriend regardless. Draco simply liked to feel in control, and for Draco, Harry was happy to muddy his reputation as the powerful wizard and just be Draco Malfoy's man.


	16. Castanets

Prompt: Castanets

* * *

'Click, clack.'

Harry woke with a start, the peculiar sound pulling him from a delicious dream. 'Clackity clack clackity clack. Clack clack clack.'

He blinked, staring blearily at his fiancé. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Draco?" he whined.

"Waking you up. It's time to go to the beach!" he replied. 'Clackity click clack clack.'

"And what are those?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Castanets," Draco replied, snapping his fingers together to create that horrid noise.

"Draco," Harry said calmly, though his tone was rather ominous. "If you click those things just one more time, I'll tie them to your bullocks," he warned.

'Clack.'

'Clickity clack click clack.'

* * *

Draco frowned down at his empty plate then back up to his grinning partner. "Care to dance," Harry asked for the third time.

"No. I would not care to dance," he replied in an annoyed voice.

"And why would that be?" Harry replied, his grin widening.

"You know very well why that is, Potter," Draco seethed.

"Well, perhaps a certain Slytherin shouldn't wake up their partner with such a horrid racket tomorrow morning. Or more importantly, maybe said Slytherin shouldn't consider his partner's threats quite so empty," Harry mused in a singsong voice. "Now, either dance with me now, or I'll leave them on you tomorrow as well."

Draco pouted cutely, but Harry wasn't buying it. Instead he stood, offered his hand to his fiancé and waited. Heeding Harry's earlier advice about empty threats, Draco rose. 'Clack.'

The sound was muffled, but Harry could hear it clearly enough, and the noise only grew more prominent as the couple waltzed – just like Draco's blush.


	17. Tubular Meat

Tubular Meat

Draco poked at the food on his plate with disdain. "What. Is. That?" he muttered, warily jabbing it again.

Harry bit back a chuckle. "It's a hot dog, Draco. Not a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"I'm not sure there is any discernible difference. Are you sure?" he countered, brow quirked in annoyance. "Either way, I have no taste for tubular meat, Potter."

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Harry replied, grinning cheekily, brow waggling.

Draco gave him a disgusted grimace. "If you refer to your cock as tubular meat, I'll avoid that as well."

"As if you could," Harry challenged.

"Try me." Draco narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits and waited for Harry to press the issue. When it seemed he wouldn't Draco relaxed a bit.

Harry leaned in close. "I am going to fuck you so hard with my tubular meat that you'll be begging for more. You'll shout 'yes, give me all of your hot tubular meat, Harry'," he teased, his voice a silky purr.

Draco snorted despite himself and shoved Potter away. "Prat."

"Tubular meat sucker," Harry chimed back, grinning ear to ear.

Draco groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could tell this was going to be a long night.


	18. Suicidal Cupcakes

Draco loved to watch Harry ice cupcakes.

He'd sit on the counter across the kitchen and just stare at his raven-haired boyfriend, an amused smirk playing across his face. Harry was very intense when he did any baking, he moved around the kitchen with poise and purpose that Draco had otherwise only seen on the Quidditch pitch. But for some reason, when he broke out the piping bag, Harry reached a new level of taut attention that was unmatched by anything else.

He loved the way Harry always held the bag just so, the tip at a slight angle, hovering fractions of an inch above the cakey goodness. The loved the way Harry's whole body seemed to swirl in time with his hands when he made each loop of icing. But what he loved most was how Harry's tongue peeked out from the corner of his lips every time he made that swoosh in the top, creating his perfectly dainty treat.

It never failed to bring a smile to Draco's lips and he always hated when Harry was done, so Draco had started going to Slytherin lengths to prolong the experience.

"Wha-!" Harry exclaimed, as a cupcake fell from the counter to land icing down on the tile floor with a splat. "What just happened?"

Draco gave a light shrug and tucked his wand out of sight. "You must have bumped it with your elbow," he reasoned.

"Are you sure? I didn't think I was close enough to that one to bump it," Harry grumbled, looking from the safe countertop to the steep drop beside it.

"Well, I certainly didn't bump it," Draco pointed out, gesturing to the vast space between him and the military row of cupcakes. "So, either you bumped it, or your cupcakes are turning suicidal. Are you treating them poorly, Harry? Do you give them enough love and attention?"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, sighed and picked up the woe begotten treat with a heavy pout. "The order isn't complete now. I'll have to make a dozen more just to replace this one."

"That's a shame," Draco consoled, hiding a triumphant smirk. "I'll go get the eggs."


	19. Tarty Whores

Author's Note: Anyone want an addition to the last drabble? No? Well, tough luck. You're getting one anyhow.

Harry loved icing cupcakes.

He felt as if each one was an individual treasure that had the potential to light up someone's day. So, he wanted each one to be perfect and cute and delicious.

"Cupcakes are the tarty whores of the dessert world," Draco exclaimed one evening as Harry made up a new batch of caramel icing for the dozen chocolate cupcakes lined up along the counter.

"Wouldn't the tarty whores of the dessert world be…say…tarts?" Harry replied, an amused smile on his lips as he dipped his finger in the icing and held it to Draco's lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shows what you know, Potter," he said mockingly. "Cupcakes are far more whorish than tarts." No sooner than the words left his lips, Harry's finger was enveloped in the wet heat of Draco's mouth as the blond sucked every last dollop of icing from the digit.

Harry cleared his throat sharply, suppressing the desire he always felt when Draco did that. "But wouldn't tarts be tartier?" Harry reasoned.

Pursing his lips in thought, Draco shook his head. "No. Cupcakes are still tartier," Draco replied firmly. "More caramel."

Harry went back to the bowl and added more caramel to the mixture. "How so?"

"Well, just look at them!" Draco gestured to the box of white chocolate raspberry cupcakes Harry had just finished. "Their sole existence is to give pleasure. They wear these flashy little outfits and practically flag down anyone in the street that looks their way. Tarty. Whores."

Harry's entire body shook with the force of his laughter. "I love your brain," he declared, holding up another finger laden with icing for Draco to try.

Draco took it, same as the first, lapping languidly at his finger long after it was cleaned of any trace of frosting. "Perfect," he purred, a sound that went straight to Harry's cock.

But Harry thought it was Draco that was perfect.

Turning away, Harry filled the piping bag and set to work. Even though he loved icing cupcakes, he was eager to finish so they could go home.

But Harry loved icing cupcakes so much, that he didn't even mind it when Draco used magical sabotage that caused him to have to make more cupcakes to ice. Because more icing led to more finger sucking, which always led to fantastic sex.


End file.
